


Looking At The Glass Half Full

by PanthaPrincess



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Self-Doubt, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/pseuds/PanthaPrincess
Summary: The world seemed strange and distorted when you looked at it through the base of a wine glass. It was like seeing reality. The way life really was; mixed up and nonsensical. Emotions were confusing; human beings did things that people couldn’t explain; you could get aroused by the weirdest situations; and yet, everyone expected you to behave as though the world wasn’t continually turning itself inside out.-----Beth catches Rick and Morty in a compromising situation which prompts a little self-reflection.





	Looking At The Glass Half Full

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сквозь призму наполовину полного бокала](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432515) by [victoria_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_holmes/pseuds/victoria_holmes)



> Another Tumblr prompt for you all :) I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all of the position comment on my other prompt fics, they really mean a lot <3
> 
> The Prompt: 'Beth catching Rick and Morty doing the do, but she's just in the middle of an existential crisis and is like 'whelp...Oh my glass is empty I'll just leave you two alone''
> 
> If you have any suggestions for fics, or just wanna say hi, join me over on Tumblr :) [PanthaPrincess](https://panthaprincess.tumblr.com/)

The world seemed strange and distorted when you looked at it through the base of a wine glass. It was like seeing reality. The way life really was; mixed up and nonsensical. Emotions were confusing; human beings did things that people couldn’t explain; you could get aroused by the weirdest situations; and yet, everyone expected you to behave as though the world wasn’t continually turning itself inside out. 

Beth waited until the last little crimson drops slithered their way into her mouth before flicking her tongue along the inside of the rim to catch any stragglers. Drinking in bed was the best. She could never do it when Jerry was around because of all the tutting and haughty looks, but now he was finally out of the picture she could be happy… Well, she could drink in bed at the very least. But that was the last of the wine she’d brought up with her. She even wriggled her tongue into the neck of the bottle just to make sure. _You wouldn’t need to drink in bed if you’d just let yourself love the man who devoted himself to you…_

Beth ignored the snide little voice that seemed to plague her mind more and more these days. She was basking in a warm, pleasant buzz, there was no need to fetch more wine, she should just snuggle down with a book now, another thing she hadn’t been able to do with Jerry because it made him feel inferior. _Only because you liked to make him feel that way._ But the lack of impulse control she’s inherited from her father had her swinging her legs out the covers and padding her way onto the lading.

The house was dark and quiet, it was nearly 1 am so no doubt most people were asleep, her father was more than likely in the garage tinkering with something. A soft indulgent smile graced her face when she thought of Rick. If it wasn’t for that man she would be completely lost, adrift in a sea of sorrow. But with Jerry gone, she could pretty much guarantee he’d stick around. Finally, after years of wishing and hoping, she had her dad back and she intended to keep him around for as long as possible, no matter what it took. _Unless he leaves you for something better, some other version of you who doesn’t nag him so much._

The stairs creaked loudly as she descended without the presence of other noise and activity to dull the sound. It made her sneaking feel all the more illicit and a little frisson of excitement ran through her nerve endings. Even 30 odd year old, divorced mom’s of two could be naughty sometimes. She could just feel the hint of a giggle bubbling up inside her chest when a mysterious noise caught her by surprise.

A soft sigh. The sort of sigh that signalled relief, the kind of noise you made after coming home after a long day and sinking down into someplace soft and warm. Beth paused on the third to last step, she’d assumed there would be no one around to witness her midnight wanderings, but perhaps it was just her father sitting down in front of the TV. He wouldn’t care that she was drinking alone in her room, hell, he may even ask her to join him. _Like father, like daughter, miserable and joyless. He likes to spend time alone or with your children, he has no time for you._

Valiantly ignoring the voice she clung to the idea of spending time with her father and let it buoying her heart before she skipped down the last few steps and headed for the living room. Now that she was approaching from the right angle, she could see the cold blue flickering of light of the television on low, so without a doubt, it was her father up for a little night time viewing. Before she could reach the door, however, there was another noise, not a contented sigh this time though, but a groan. It was Rick’s voice, but he sounded like he was in pain. Beth was about to rush forward into the room, ready to administer aid as best she could when a second voice joined the fray.

This voice was lighter, higher, more feminine than her dad’s rough growl, and it was… Well, it could only be described as whining. A soft, keening whine of… pleasure? _Oh._ Finally, the other shoe dropped and a cold realisation sank into Beth’s bones, chilling her to her core and making her face flush hot red. Her dad was banging someone on the sofa.

It was one of the worst feelings imaginable, hearing one of your parents having sex. She knew her father was rather promiscuous, her mother had been too, but it was another thing entirely to hear it first hand.

But there was another sensation brewing in the back of Beth’s mind, one that she did not expect and one that certainly wasn’t welcome. Jealousy. Part of her wanted to be the only woman her father cared for. She didn’t want to fuck him. Hell no! But she wanted to be the centre of his world. _Fat chance of that, you’re far too annoying, you drove your husband away and you’ll drive your father away too._

She stood, dithering in the hallway, her toes scrunching up in the worn carpet as the sounds of intercourse got progressively louder and more distinct. The slap of flesh on flesh, the panting of shared breath, the creaking of an old sofa and even older knees. Beth chewed on her lip, wondering if maybe she could sneak back upstairs without them hearing her, but she still really wanted more wine…

Making up her mind she crept through to the kitchen as quietly as she could. She could think of nothing worse than alerting her father to the fact she’d heard him and his lady friend making the beast with two backs in her living room.

Beth was feeling rather smug as she retreated back from the kitchen, wine box in hand and having aroused zero suspicion on her alcoholic stealth mission. Her efforts had probably been aided by the fact that things seemed to be hotting up considerably in the lounge. She cringed to herself hoping they’d had the foresight to lay down a towel before they ruined her upholstery.

She had just reached the bottom step when that second voice piped up again, but this time with far more distinction than just a disembodied moan.

“ _Fuuuuck_ , yes, Rick!” It wailed, followed by frantic shushing from the older man.   
The voice sounded so familiar to Beth, and she stood for a moment, wracking her brains to place it, but nothing came up, nothing that would fit this situation, this context. Even her scathing internal monologue had nothing to offer. Curiosity finally got the better of her, and quietly as she could, she inched her way back down the hallway to peak around the door.

No part of her had really been prepared to see her father having sex with someone, but her brain completely short-circuited when she saw who that someone was. Her first thought had been _'Oh, it’s just Morty'_ due to the fact that the pair were almost completely inseparable and she would rarely see one without the other. But then it dawned on her, that was _Morty_ with his legs spread wide, back against the sofa cushions, while her father ploughed into him. Not some random bar chick, not a space prostitute, nor even the reanimated corpse of her mother – all of which would have been much more preferable sights – no, that was Morty. _Her son._

It was like watching a car crash. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the horrifying sight. A scream of maternal anger was lodged in her throat as she watched the pedestal she’d placed her father on crumble into dust. How could she keep him around if he was abusing her son? She couldn’t, she just couldn’t. She felt grief come up and slap her squarely in the back of the head, she was going to lose him forever now, he could never come back to her.

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Poor Morty, he must be so scared, having been coerced into a relationship by a manipulative old man. He may be all grown up but really he was still a kid, and always would be in her eyes. Not only that, despite his growth spurs he was still physically smaller than Rick, her father could have easily overpowered him. She was watching her son being taken advantage of and yet still she couldn’t move.

She looked down at the pair of them and studied them closely, ignoring the bile rising in her throat. Rick had Morty’s hand pinned to the sofa cushion, his fingers interlaced with the younger man’s, probably so he couldn’t struggle or fight back- but wait… Beth blinked a couple of times to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing.

Morty’s thumb was gently stroking down the side of Rick’s hand. Perhaps that was just wishful thinking on her part, her brain wanting so badly to interpret this as consensual… But the more she looked, the more evidence there was.

The way Rick ran his hand up and down her son’s thigh; the way the older man’s thrusts were deep and slow and sensual rather than rough and rapid and selfish; the way they kept eye contact and then met in the middle to kiss; the way their foreheads pressed together when they broke apart.

“I love you, Rick,” Morty whispered, bringing his hand up to caress the scientists face.   
Rick’s intense expression cracked into a broad grin before he raised his head to kiss Morty’s brow.  
“I love you too, Baby,” he murmured back with warmth in his voice.

Beth choked back a confused sob. It was hands down the most depraved, yet loving thing she’d ever seen. The pair seemed to be so in tune with one another; on their very own wavelength that no one else could ever hope to join. All her life she’d dreamt of a relationship that strong; to make love to someone in such a sensual, caring way. Of course, he was still he son, and her father was still in a position of power, but… Neither of them seemed particularly unhappy, quite the opposite in fact, and if that was the case it meant she wouldn’t have to send her father way. _If he knows you found out, he’ll leave forever and Morty will never forgive you._

She’d made her decision. Slowing and silently she back away from the door, clutching her wine box tightly in her hand. In the morning she’d make something up about phoning Jerry in a drunken haze and ask her father to erase last night from her mind. Why shouldn’t they be happy even if she couldn’t be? And as for Beth? Well, at least she had her wine.


End file.
